herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto
Pluto is the overarching protagonist of The Walt Disney Company. He is Mickey's dog, sidekick, and very close friend. He is extremely loyal to Mickey. While he does not speak, his vocal effects are provided by the last Pinto Colvig, who was the original voice of Goofy and Pete and by Bill Farmer, who also voiced Goofy. Personality He shows a strong disliking towards cats. This hatred could have mostly been sparked by not only natural instincts, but the rivalry with Minnie's cat Figaro. The two constantly compete for Minnie's attention and love but in recent years have been much kinder to each other. Pluto is also famous for his powerful sense of smell. According to Mickey, Pluto can find anything and anybody with his nose. He appears to be a mixed breed containing both a bloodhound and a pointer. While intelligent enough, Pluto can be a bit clumsy and his childlike persona is often mistaken for stupidity. He's not immune to being outwitted but can get back on track which is usually bad news being that Pluto can have a nasty temper. He has two consciences. One evil (which is Pluto's devil counterpart) and one good (which is Pluto's angel counterpart). They occasional appear in hard situations and Pluto tends to listen to the negative side at the beginning but the positive doesn't take no for an answer, having Pluto do good in the end. The pup has an A-list life: a good home, family, and the greatest owner for his type, but he has been accidentally mistreated. Being that he spends most time in the house, he has been blamed for a handful of things. His pal Mickey has always forgiven him in the end as he is often reminded why Pluto is deemed his best friend. This situation showcases the strong bond between Mickey and Pluto who can be inseparable at times. Pluto also has the tendency to fall in love rather quickly. Whenever this would occur, Pluto would usually stop at nothing to win the heart of the girl in question. Some of the girls Pluto has been smitten with include: Fifi the Peke, Dinah the Dachshund, and Tiki. Despite his recurring love bug, the cartoon Pluto's Penthouse Sweet, showed that Pluto's friendship with Mickey can overshadow his love interest. Trivia *In his first appearance, he was a bloodhound working for the police. He was later changed, into a way friendlier character. *Originally, Pluto was a different and nameless, then became Minnie's dog with a different name Rover before officially becoming Mickey's permanent and primary pet with his actual name. External Links *Pluto - Disney Wiki *Pluto - The Keyhole Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mute Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Marvel Heroes Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Rivals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Loyal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Predators Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Mischievous Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honest Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Outright Category:Superheroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Scapegoat Category:Guardians Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version